


Cavalgando o Garanhão

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Breeding, Game of Thrones AU, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Khal Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Stiles é um escravo que acaba caindo nas mãos de Khal Derek, um famoso e temido guerreiro dothraki. Mas a gravidade da sua preocupação toma outros rumos quando ele percebe quais são as reais intenções do moreno selvagem.





	Cavalgando o Garanhão

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverCrushing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverCrushing/gifts).



> Mais uma fic louca e um presente para uma leitora. Espero que gostem.

Havia uma comoção no vilarejo, pessoas correndo, gritando, buscando salvação para suas vidas. Casas de palha em chamas, sons de pedidos de socorro misturados ao relinchar de cavalos, tintilar de lâminas afiadas que tingiam o solo e pedras de sangue. Era uma verdadeira carnificina.

Mas essa era e sempre foi a natureza selvagem dos Dothraki. Saquear vilarejos, assaltar cidades, escravizar pessoas. Tudo isso não podia ser diferente com o khalasar de Khal Derek. Khal Derek, o grande guerreiro dothraki com seus músculos proeminentes e definidos expostos pelo uso de pouca roupa que cobria sua pele oliva bronzeada, o longo e negro rabo de cavalo que tocava sua cintura, sinalizando que jamais perdera uma batalha, a barba negra cobrindo as feições másculas do rosto, que era adornado por lindos olhos tão verdes quanto a relva do grande mar de grama Dothraki.

Seu khalasar havia chegado a uma das cidades de escravos localizadas nos limites do mar Dothraki e sem nenhum pudor iniciou o ataque. Alguns guerreiros locais tentaram resistir, porém em vão; a força e imponência dos guerreiros nômades eram implacáveis. Eles levaram tudo que jugaram útil: armas, comida, algumas vestimentas e escravos. Khal Derek permitia que seus companheiros de sangue mantivessem mulheres como escravas sexuais, já que ele mesmo também tinha esse costume, porém suas preferências eram um tanto... _incomuns_ em comparação ao seus companheiros. E é assim que chegamos a Stiles.

Stiles era um escravo ainda não vendido da cidade pouco antes de o khalasar Derek chegar. Completamente nu, ele estava acorrentado junto a mais uma dúzia de escravos expostos em uma feira livre quando o saque se iniciou. Com mãos e pés literalmente atados, não havia nada que pudessem fazer para evitar a morte iminente já que era isso o que esperavam, mas qual foi a sua surpresa quando ele viu o próprio corpo sendo erguido e colocado no lombo da montaria de ninguém menos que o próprio Khal Derek.

Pouco antes de roubar Stiles, Derek o observou junto aos outros escravos acorrentados nas celas móveis. Ele olhava para os homens com atenção, inclinando a cabeça para um lado e para o outro como se estivesse em algum tipo de conflito interno, como quando alguém precisa ou esta fazendo alguma decisão importante. Bem, ele realmente estava. Os homens tinham belos corpos musculosos, alguns mais franzinos que outros mas não menos atraentes. Dariam bons escravos para trabalhos braçais, porém Derek tinha outro tipo de função para os escravos que capturava. Stiles era pálido, com varias pintinhas distribuídas pelo corpo magro, porém definido e ao olhar para o mais novo, Derek soube naquele exato momento que havia encontrado o homem certo. Especialmente quando notou o belo membro que Stiles carregava entre as pernas. Era enorme, mesmo flácido e foi impossível para Derek não salivar diante daquela imagem. Stiles sentiu calafrios percorrerem seu corpo quando o olhar luxurioso e selvagem do Derek caiu sobre si.

Assim ele se aproximou e libertando-o, jogou o corpo do menor sobre o lombo de seu garanhão, assumindo a montaria e clamando que sei khalasar partisse em retirada. Stiles não sabia se estava aliviado ou nervoso em ser mantido vivo sob o domínio de um dothraki. Era um tanto assustador.

O khalasar de Khal Derek logo chegou a uma vasta campina pouco antes do entardecer e ali montaram sua estadia temporária. Eles desceram de seus cavalos e rapidamente armaram suas tendas, se preparando para passar a noite. Derek agarrou Stiles pela nuca e o arrastou para dentro de sua tenda, jogando o corpo pálido sobre a pilha de acolchoados e peles onde dormia.

— O que.. que vai fazer c-comigo? — Stiles gaguejou, medo claramente evidente na sua voz olhando diretamente para Derek de pé, imponente e musculoso na frente dele.

O moreno permaneceu lá em silencio, observando a maneira como o corpo nu do menor reagia; seu peito subindo e descendo com a respiração acelerada, a pele avermelhada pelo sol que incidiu sobre si durante todo o percurso a cavalo. Ele traçou cada pintinha visível em Stiles até que seu olhar parou no membro do mais novo que descansava flácido sobre sua coxa; Derek não pode evitar o sorriso sacana ao umedecer os lábios com aquela visão. Stiles engoliu em seco.

 _— Gwe govat._ “Vamos fuder” ele disse, se aproximando do menor deitado sobre as peles felpudas.

— Que? Eu não entend-EI! – Stiles gritou quando Derek se ajoelhou diante de si e agarrou seu pau com uma de suas mãos ásperas. Ele tentou fugir do toque, mas o dothraki o segurou firme no lugar com a outra mão. Sem mais demora ele colocou o membro na boca e começou a chupar, sugando como se fosse um bezerro recém-nascido. Ele não se importava se o pau estava mole ou não, porque pela maneira como ele estava usando sua boca, logo logo aquela situação iria mudar.

— M-meu de-eus.. – Stiles exclamou e tentou se livrar das garras do Derek mais uma vez, porém o moreno era maior, mais forte e mesmo de joelhos conseguia manter o menor na posição que queria.

Stiles manteve as mãos agarrando firmemente as cobertas, temendo que se tocasse o homem ajoelhado a sua frente pudesse enfurecê-lo. Derek não parecia ligar muito para na além da sua atividade momentânea, alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse o pau do mais novo crescendo e inchando em sua boca úmida.

— Okay okay tudo bem. Eu acho que isso é m-melhor que morrer..— Stiles exclamou, sentindo o coração palpitar dentro do peito. Ele olhou para baixo e via a cabeça morena fazendo se movendo para cima e para baixo, os grandes e musculosos bíceps flexionando a cada pequeno movimento. Como se sentisse que era observado, o Derek ergue o rosto e Stiles pode ter uma visão privilegiada daquela boca faminta cujos lábios envolviam seu membro massivo. Ele mal podia acreditar que alguém tão másculo e viril como esse dothraki pudesse estar chupando seu pau. Mas a evidencia real estava bem a sua frente.

Derek manteve o olhar ao escravo e continuou chupando, sugando forte como se esperasse sorver algum tipo de néctar daquele membro. Stiles era não só grande como grosso, e Derek mal conseguia colocar tudo na boca, os 25 centímetros imponentes de puro músculo duro. Assim ele trabalhou com o que podia, babando e saboreando cerca de um terço do membro do escravo, usando as mãos para masturbar o resto do pau.

Os sons eram obscenos, a língua e lábios do moreno espalhando cada vez mais saliva ao longo do comprimento de Stiles, que arfava resignado. A essa altura ele já fazia uma ideia do motivo por ter sido roubado como escravo pelo guerreiro dothraki.

— _Lekhi vos tihat kashi dothrakh simon._ — “Delicioso, não vejo a hora de cavalgar esse membro” Mais uma vez Derek falou na sua língua nativa e Stiles permaneceu sem entender uma palavra, mas pela expressão de prazer estampada na cara máscula do moreno ele podia imaginar do que se tratava.

— V-você vai me chupar a n-noite toda? – Stiles gaguejou, olhando para o mais velho, desconfiado. O Derek retirou o pau da boca fazendo um audível POP, fios de saliva ligando a cabeça do pau aos seus lábios vermelhos. Era uma linda visão e Stiles era o sortudo o suficiente para presenciar isso. Derek o observou com um olhar fixo e pesado resmungando em seguida.

— _Yer elat notat anni vezh govak zafra._ _Elat dothrakh ei rhaeshi kash hazze shierak asavva._ — “Você vai ser meu garanhão de foda, escravo. Vou te galopar toda noite enquanto houverem estrelas no céu”.

Stiles fechou os olhos e suspirou quando a boca quente e aveludada o envolveu novamente e pode sentir o orgasmo chegando. Com mais umas habilidosas lambidas e sugadas, Derek conseguiu deixar o escravo no seu limite, tremendo antecipadamente ao orgasmo.

— Merda.. eu.. eu vou gozar.. você precisa.. parar.. – Stiles tentou argumentar, mas foi em vão, pois o moreno percebendo o que estava por vir, acelerou o movimento das mãos e da boca, usando a língua em volta da cabeça do pau, provando do gosto de pré-gozo. Stiles gozou com um grito seco, jorrando dentro da boca do Derek que não deixou perder uma gota sequer, lambendo tudo o que podia daquele quente e espesso líquido cremoso. O corpo de Stiles tremia com o pós—orgasmo, suor escorrendo pela sua pele pálida. Ele viu em silêncio o dothraki limpar seu pau com a língua, não deixando nem mesmo uma gota de saliva para contar história. Derek enfim largou o membro com mais um sonoro estalar de lábios e rapidamente se ergueu ficando de pé. Ele tirou a calça, sendo a única peça de roupa que ainda usava, deixando a mostra seu imponente membro ereto.

Stiles encarou o outro com temor, engolindo em seco na visão do enorme pau dothraki pulsando na sua frente. “ _Merda merda olha o tamanho dessa coisa! Ele vai destruir meu cu!”_ foi o ingênuo pensamento do escravo, mas qual foi sua surpresa quando Derek o fez deitar de costas sobre as peles e subiu sobre si, posicionando suas coxas grossas e rígidas ao lado dos quadris de Stiles. Derek então observou com atenção o mais novo, correndo suas mãos pelo seu peitoral exposto, olhando como um predador faminto a uma presa indefesa no grande mar de grama. Sem esperar mais, Derek ergueu um pouco o corpo e posicionou o membro endurecido e latejante de Stiles em sua entrada anal e com um súbito movimento ele sentou, seu cu engolindo toda a magnitude masculina do escravo em baixo de si. Ele nem mesmo fez uma expressão de dor, apenas franziu o nariz e a testa, ao contrário de Stiles que berrou como uma pantera quando sentiu o esfíncter do moreno o apertando.

— PUTAQUEPARIU EU VOU MORRER –

SLAP

Derek desferiu um tapa no rosto do escravo enquanto começou a sua cavalgada do prazer.

— _Elat dothrakh ei ven Vezhof asshekh dothrakh Havazh Dothraki._ — “Vou te cavalgar como o Grande Garanhão um dia cavalgou o Mar Dothraki” ele disse de soando maneira rude, principalmente pelo tom de voz áspera e grossa, subindo e descendo no pau de Stiles. Apenas cinco minutos depois e seu corpo definido já pingava em suor, músculos flexionando a cada subida e descida, suas nádegas redondas e fartas batendo contra a virilha de Stiles fazendo o som de pele contra pele ressoar por toda a tenda.

— _Hazak! Hazak govak! Haje!_ — “Isso! Isso caralho! Bem ai!”

Stiles não podia fazer nada além de se submeter e ser usado como apenas um objeto sexual pelo guerreiro selvagem. Ele nunca imaginou em toda sua vida um dia estar nessa situação. Era totalmente surreal, porém não menos excitante. A visão de um homem tão viril e másculo sentando forte em seu pau e o cheiro de macho que logo impregnou o ar não o deixavam negar o próprio desejo.

— Pelos deuses que cu é esse! Que homem é esse??! – Stiles exclamava entre arfadas e gemidos, sendo brutalmente cavalgado pelo Derek que não parecia se importar com as palavras estranhas que saiam da boca de seu brinquedinho.

Derek sorriu safado, desferindo mais alguns tapas no rosto de Stiles que logo se enrubesceu ainda mais.

— _Yer ven?_ _Ven anni hethke sas? Laz tihat yeri hatif sek._ — “Você gosta não é? Gosta do meu cu apertado? É, eu posso ver na sua cara que gosta sim”

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Os ruídos de bunda contra quadril não paravam nem por um minuto. O ritmo do Derek era impressionante e incessante. Ele rebolava e sentava, alternando os movimentos procurando a própria próstata. Quando sentiu uma fisgada dentro de si ele se concentrou naquele ponto, usando o pau de Stiles como uma lança que cutucava seu ponto de prazer, gritando e urrando como um de seus cavalos do khalasar. Não havia nenhuma chance de os seus companheiros não ouvirem o que acontecia dentro da tenda de seu khal.

— Eu vou gozar.. eu vou.. – Stiles declarou fechando os olhos antecipando a sensação. Como se adivinhasse o que o outro quis dizer, Derek falou com sua voz ríspida.

— _er qisi? Laz frakholat. Jadat zafra, govat yeri elain. Zalat frakholat she anna._ — “Você tá perto não é? Eu posso sentir. Vamos lá escravo, me fecunda com a tua semente. Eu quero sentir dentro de mim.” E intensificou seus movimentos, sentando e apertando seu cu cada vez mais forte. O repetido impacto do pau de Stiles contra sua próstata logo o fez gozar, jorrando sobre o peito e rosto do escravo, já arfante e parecendo exausto. Depois de alguns segundos Stiles gritou e Derek pode sentir sêmen quente o preenchendo, pintando suas entranhas de branco. Ele então sentou e contraiu ainda mais os músculos como se ordenhasse o membro, evitando perder qualquer gota do fértil líquido. Depois de algum tempo o Derek se ergueu, sentindo o esperma escorrer de suas fartas nádegas e pela sua coxa torneada. Ele não olhou para Stiles deitado sob si, exausto, e apenas caminhou em direção ao seu cantil de couro pendurado próximo a suas roupas. Ele então tomou fartos goles de água, esvaziando quase toda a bolsa, antes de retornar para a cama de peles.

Stiles estava fora de si, quase sem consciência sobre o que acontecia ao seu redor quando sentiu um calor úmido envolver seu membro meio duro. Ele usou o pouco de força que tinha e ergue a cabeça, espiando Derek ajoelhado entre suas pernas com o pau novamente em sua boca, chupando com fervor. Ele gemeu com o trabalho oral que recebia, seu pênis ainda sensível pela transa que acabara de acontecer.

— Por.. por favor.. eu não.. não posso mais.. –

Sorrindo safado Derek tirou o pau da boca e falou arrogante.

— _Remekat zalat zafra, kash yeri ido vikovarerat chongat vos aranne._ — “Durma se quiser escravo, contanto que seu pau fique duro a noite inteira eu não me importo.” E voltou a chupar o membro intensamente.

Era temporada de acasalamento e Khal Derek havia encontrado seu garanhão reprodutor. Ele sentou no pau de Stiles até que a noite se tornasse dia.


End file.
